After close-call
by Oneechan94
Summary: This fanfic is about when Doflamingo attacks Sunny Go in Dressrosa and Sanji comes to rescue but ends up getting injured himself. No pairings, just NamixSanji nakamaship and the fight scene from the anime written down :) Spoilers for New World arc!


This fanfic has both Nami and Sanji as some sort of main characters :D This will be only one shot :) No pairings, just pure nakamaship 3 Events occur in the New World, after Doflamingo attacks Thousand Sunny and Sanji comes to Nami, Brook,Chopper and Momonosuke's rescue but gets injured himself.

Please enjoy and leave a review when you are done :3 The first part is just the scenes from the anime written down so you might skip the part which is written like _this _since it's a flashback of Sanji vs Doflamingo :3

...

_*Flashback starts_

_Even though Law tried to steal all of Doflamingo's attention to himself so that the shichibukai would not attack Strawhat's ship wich they would use to escape with Ceaser, Doflamingo noticed the ship when he heard the screams and realised what Law was trying to do._

_"No! Idiots!" Law cursed, staring openly at the ship when he noticed that Doflamingo had already seen through his plan._

_Doflamingo grinned widely. "I get it," he said calmly and laughed slightly before heading towards Sunny Go._

_"Wait, Doflamingo! They have nothing to do with this!" Law shouted after his enemy, trying to stop him from attacking Strawhat's ship and destroying their means of escape._

_"It's over, Law!" Doflamingo stated while closing in on the ship with Strawhat-skull._

_While Fighting Fish were attacking Sunny Go, Strawhats on board failed to notice Doflamingo immediately._

_"The ship is gonna break!" Momonosuke noted with slight panic in his voice._

_"Stop! Or I will grill you!" Nami threatened the Fighting Fishes, sounding more like the blond chef than herself._

_Then the Fighting Fish suddenly stopped their attack and disappeared from their sight, probably sensing the danger approaching. "Where did those fighting fish go?" Brook wondered out aloud, not aware of the danger yet._

_"Bone-kichi, where did they go?" Momonosuke asked from the musician's back, having hid himself there just seconds earlier._

_"The Fighting Fish...The FIghting Fish...The Fighting Fish," Chopper said out aloud while looking through goggles to notice possible Fighting Fish coming to attack them. "WHAT?!" he gasped when he saw the unexpected enemy ( even though they had joked about the possible turn of events earlier if the plain failed ) approaching them._

_"What is it this time?!" Nami gasped, really tired of getting attacked all the time._

_"Doflamingo is flying towards us!" Chopper informed everyone, causing slight panic on the deck._

_"WHAT?!" Brook, Nami and Momonosuke, who was now turned into a dragon, shouted out aloud at the same time._

_"Young Master-sama!" Giolla called out, happy to see her possible saviour._

_"What is this?! A nightmare?! Are we gonna get killed?!" Nami, Chopper and Momonosuke panicked, tears flooding from their eyes."NO!"_

_Doflamingo laughed confidently and smirked widely at the scene in front of him. "Watch this, Law! I'll viciously slay your allies right before your eyes!" Doflamingo threatened while raising his right hand for an attack and moving his fingers slightly._

_"DON'T!" Law shouted from the distance but realised he was unable to do anything at the moment to protect Strawhats._

_"Tra-guy, help..." Nami begged, realising that the person she was begging for help was too far away to help them._

_Then they heard a very familiar shout from the sky. "Hey!"_

_Strawhats turned their attention towards the voice and recognised the blond chef approaching them. Their cook was clearly aiming for Doflamingo and he was already ready to use his strongest attacks - even he knew when he met a strong opponent. Even Doflamingo turned his attention to the person approaching him but he didn't seem impressed._

_"My friends are crying in fear! Leave them alone!" Sanji ordered before landing a kick on the shichibukai who, however, managed to block the attack with his own leg._

_"Sanji!" Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke called out for their savior._

_Doflamingo seemed to check his enemy's strength quickly, feeling the decent resistance in his leg. "Here comes quite a tough one," he admitted out aloud but grinning like winner already, confident of his own victory._

_Sanji was trying to push Doflamingo away, overpower him with pure strength but talking about one of the seven warlords, the task was not that easy and the navigator held back his hope when she knew that their opponent was strong._

_"You're the 'Black foot' of the Strawhats, aren't you?" Doflamingo asked but Sanji seemed not to pay any attention to the question nor did he bother to answer it._

_Sanji furrowed his brows and stared at his enemy before pushing himself further from his enemy. "Diable Jambe - Premiere Hachis Hash!" the cook shouted while trying to land another hit on Doflamingo - only that he missed his target slightly._

_The blond chef must have noticed his mistake the minute he had done it but by then, he could not avoid the upcoming attack anymore. He saw the slight grin on Doflamingo's face and heard the low laugh escape his lips before he launched his next attack. _

_Doflamingo moved his hand towards Sanji, as if he was scratching the air*. "Pentachromatic Strings!" he shouted and not even second passed before Sanji felt something dig into his skin, warm blood spoiling his new suit and felt himself being pushed back by the impact._

_"Sanji-san!" Brook shouted from the deck, seeing only how the man was sent flying by the attack._

_"What did Doflamingo do?!" Chopper panicked, not aware of Doflamingo's devil fruit powers like anyone else on board._

_Sanji gritted his teeth, trying his best not to loose conciousness from only one attack. Surely, he had been injured earlier by Viola and her men but still, he didn't feel like passing out just then. "Save your friends if you can," he heard Doflamingo's voice from the distance and sensed how the shichibukai headed towards Sunny Go where Nami and others could do almost nothing else but watch._

_"Doflamingo is coming this way!" Chopper shouted, staring at the enemy in horror._

_"You've got to be kidding!" Nami yelled, feeling how the situation was turned upside down._

_"GYAAA!" Brook screamed almost like a woman, trying his best to control his emotions._

_"Young master-sama!" Giolla greeted her saviour, just a bit too early._

_"Stay away from us!" Nami ordered even though she knew it was futile._

_"Go away!" Chopper ordered too._

_"NO!" Nami yelled and her yell made Sanji clench his fist and regain his composure. No way he was going to let Nami-san scream like that!_

_Sanji used Sky Walk an headed towards the shitty shichibukai again. "Diable Jambe -," he started even thought everyone could see his suit was a bloody mess at the moment. "-Poele a Frire-," he continued, seeing the slight surprised facial expression of Doflamingo's. "-Spectre!" his attack hit it's target again but his weakened kicks were only enough to amaze his opponent slightly._

_"It's quite powerful! He is quite strong!" Doflamingo found himself thinking, praising his enemy even the slightest._

_"All right, Sanji!" Chopper cheered their crew's chef on._

_"Go!" Nami yelled too, knowing full-well that her cheers had much more effect than Chopper's._

_But even the multiple kicks with Sanji's heated legs were not enough to push the shichibukai away. The chef gritted his teeth, trying to put more strength into his attack but soon noticed it had almost no effect at all._

_Then Doflamingo grinned and his fingers twitched slightly, preparing to finish the fight. He raised his hand, preparing to attack the moment he got the chance for it._

_And then the Black foot of the Strawhat crew froze in the mid-air, his legs still in flames and his body unable to move an inch. A surprised yelp escaped his mouth. "Wh-What happened? I can't move!" Sanji cursed, trying to move his body. He felt trapped and he had no idea of what was going on._

_"Oh? Sanji-san got frozen in mid-air!" Brook gasped, staring at the scene in front of them and then Giolla laughed behind their backs and they turned their attention to her._

_"He's been grappled by the Young Master's power!" she informed them, her grin telling Strawhats that she was pretty sure of their victory._

_"Doflamingo's power?!" Nami asked, not aware that the shichibukai had any kind of power earlier._

_Meanwhile Sanji was trying to struggle free from the invisible hold but found himself completely stuck. Doflamingo stood above him confidently and with a completely relaxed gesture, informing others that he felt no threat for him. "Black foot is like a bug caught in a spider's web now! All he can do is wait for death!" Giolla explained even though it made no sense to Strawhats on board._

_"What?!" Nami panicked, her eyes wide._

_"Look!" Momonosuke's shout made the navigator to turn her attention back to the scene in the mid-air._

_Doflamingo laughed his confident laugh and raised his hand slowly, bending it behind his back. Something shot out of his palm to the opposite direction to where Sanji was struggling._

_"What is it?!" Nami wondered out aloud, not really expecting a proper answer while she raised her weapon to prepare for an attack._

_"A whip?!" Brook suggested, preparing to attack too._

_"Don't do anything! Just run! Use Coup de Burst to get out of here!" Sanji shouted, still unable to move and saw that their only option for then was to let others escape but they could not possibly think of escaping while trying to protect their nakama._

_"We can't do that!" Nami argued while raising her weapon, not really sure if she would manage to attack in time to protect their chef._

_"Overheat!" Doflamingo shouted, pulling his hand on the front and the whip-kind of thing followed soon after to the direction the hand was pointing - to the direction were the Strawhat's Black foot could do nothing else but wait for his death._

_"SANJI!" Chopper called out for his nakama, unable to do anything for his nakama stuck in a shitty situation._

_"Get away, Sanji-kun!" Nami begged since it was the only thing she could do. _

_Sanji prepared himself for the attack, staring at the approaching enemy and not turning his gaze away. He could almost feel his life flash in front of his eyes, all the beautiful moments with his dear ladies and all those fight with that stupid swordsman and all those preaches to the idiotic captain. _

_But just like always, luck was on their side. _

_"Shambles!" Law shouted from the distance beach after throwing a log towards Doflamingo. While Sanji's eyes widened with horror, Law used Room to switch Doflamingo's location and rescue Black foot just in time before the attack landed._

_"Law, eh?" Doflamingo cursed, swinging his hand._

_"It's Tra-guy! He saved Sanji!" Chopper cheered while hugging their navigator. Brook was cheering on the background too._

_"Sorry. I made a mistake! Let's get on the ship!" Law apologized and used his powers to teleport them on the deck quickly, dragging Ceaser and Sanji with him._

_They landed on the deck with a loud crash._

_"Tra-guy-san!" Brook greeted the one who saved their nakama._

_Sanji tried to sit up straight but winced when the pain shoot his right shoulder._

_"Sanji!" Chopper called out while turning to stare at the chef likewise the navigator, relieved tone in his voice._

_"Damn! I'm on the ship again!" Ceaser cursed by himself, struggling with the fact that he had almost gotten away from the foolish crew, just almost._

_"Ceaser!" Giolla greeted the scientist with a desperate voice._

_"Oh, Giolla! Help me!" Ceaser ordered, hoping that the woman would be able to do what he asked._

_"I am being held captive too!" Giolla hissed, showing of her sea-stone cuffs._

_"Sanji-kun!" Nami said while rushing towards the blond on the deck. _

_"Nami-san!" Sanji greeted weakly but still with his usual tone while greeting ladies._

_Chopper tensed and turned his attention back to the sky and saw Doflamingo approaching them again."NO! Doflamingo is coming again!" he shouted in panic even though all of them had half expected that the shichibukai would not give up that easily._

_Sanji stood up while holding his wounded shoulder. "Damn!" he cursed, starting to move while his gaze fixated to Doflamingo._

_"Black Foot-ya!" Law called out to stop the man from attacking and the blond stopped. "How is the plan to destroy the factory going?" the surgeon of death inquired, thinking of their options._

_"We found out where it is but Franky said it's going to be harder than we thought," Sanji informed._

_"How's my father?! And Kanjuro?! San-goro! How are they doing?!" Momonosuke asked while pulling Sanji's suit, finally returned to his human-form._

_"Momonosuke," Sanji called out while turning his attention on the boy for a while and seeing the unsecure look on the boy's face he could not help patting the boys head."The samurai is heading to the factory. He'll be alright once everything is over," Sanji tried to calm the boy down with his words."_

_After that, Law said that he would take care of Doflamingo while they should escape to Zou already without the rubbery captain. And since the situation seemed somehow ridiculous while Doflamingo coming from the other side and Navy attacking too, they decided to run for it and taking Ceaser with them since they should not hand over Ceaser no matter what. With the information that Doflamingo used strings to fly on the sky, it was easier for them to escape since the only thing the needed to do was to blow away all the clouds from the sky._

_Flashback ends*_

_..._

"Sanji, let me see your wounds!" Chopper ordered, staring at the bloodied suit the man was wearing. The wounds were bleeding heavily and they seemed pretty deep on the boot but the chef didn't seem to be in pain or he hid it pretty well as usual.

"It's fine, doctor, you don't need to stress yourself," Sanji tried to reassure the small reindeer.

"DUMBASS! Calling me a doctor doesn't make me the least happy, you idiot!" Chopper said while doing his happy-dance. But even the small doctor had learned himself to pay attention to his surroundings even when he was praised. "DO NOT TRY TO CHANCE THE SUBJECT! I WILL EVEN BEAT YOU IF I HAVE TO DO THAT TO TREAT YOU!"

"Forget about it," Sanji said calmly while pulling out a cigarette and litting it slowly. "If you even dare to try that, our crew will have roasted reindeer meat today," he threatened and Chopper hid behind Nami's back.

"Nami, Sanji is scary!" he whined from behind the navigator's back and the orange haired woman sighed deeply.

"Chopper, leave this idiot to me, okay?" Nami suggested and Chopper nodded vigorously.

Nami stomped to the blond chef with a smile on her face: smile telling the man that she was not happy, smile that did its best to lie. Sanji didn't know what to expect, however, since the navigator, and women generally, were pretty unpredictable with their mood swings.

Then, when Sanji had already thought that she would do nothing, he felt a hard slap against his face and the cigarette fell on the deck. "IDIOT! Why did you do that?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Nami preached at the blond with raged expression on her beautiful face. The blond chef and all-the-ladies-man rubbed his now sore cheek, not minding the pain as long as it was caused by a woman and especially when it was caused by woman who was so close to him as the navigator.

"Nami-san..." Sanji called out but the woman's rage didn't seem to stop.

"Do you really think so little of us?! Of course we were scared but we could have done something to escape! We are not the same we used to be either, it's not only you monster trio who has to jump into the danger like that!" Nami continued her preach and Sanji felt that it was going to take a long time and many milk-shakes to calm down the woman.

"I am sorry, Nami-san..." Sanji apologized with his head bowed towards the woman but it had no effect at all.

"Who do you think would feed Luffy if you had died?! I don't think there is any other chef in this world who is able to keep up with his appetite! Our crew would be doomed! And do you see anyone here capable of taking your place as the member of monster trio?!" Nami continued and this time the chef didn't bother to answer since he knew it would be of no use.

There was a short silence before Nami sighed deeply and surprisingly, swung her hands around the blond man and hugged him tight. "Sorry, I am just glad you survived, we ALL survived," Nami apologized but didn't see the blushing face of certain chef.

"Yeah, me too," Sanji said with somehow ragged breathing and when Nami gazed at the blond, he saw a trail of blood coming out of his nose. Apparently she had pressed herself a bit too close to the blond without a proper warning.

Soon the blond went limp in her arms and she sticked out her tongue. "Here you go Chopper," she said while expecting the blue-nosed doctor to take the blond off her. "Just as planned, right?" she said and winked at the youngest member of Strawhats.

"Nami, you are horrible!" Chopper hissed, not really appreciating the way the woman treated his patient.

...

**Author's note:**

Hope you liked the one-shot :) I know most of it was copied directly from anime and written with my own words but still, I thought it needed that :D How did you like it?

**And please tell me, either with review or pm, if you have any ideas for short one-shots since I can write them in one or two days :D So tell me if you have some specific scene you would like me to write, for example a scene which is not shown in anime or manga :) Or even if you have idea for longer fanfic and you are looking for someone who would write it, I might be the person you are looking for ;)**

*scratch the air = well yes, I couldn't come up with better description to what he did and it sounded somehow realistic, right? :P


End file.
